Arthur and the Game with Coke
by LM Simpson
Summary: A storyline PBS would not allow on airwaves! Arthur & Buster are goofing off on the internet when they find the Bionic Bunny Drinking game!


Arthur and the Game with Coke 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur and any of the websites listed except for the google reference and the Bionic Bunny site, and I'm not sure which rating I should give this fan fiction, since they're participating in a drinking game with coke. (I don't even play drinking games)

A/N: This just got into my head one day… pretty weird I know. (One of the storylines PBS _DEFTINATELY _wouldn't allow!) Anyway, this is my first Arthur fan fiction, so while I will accept flames about how I can improve, please don't send me any "I HATE YOUR STORY BECAUSE IT WAS WRITTEN BY YOU, B!" flames, okay?

Oh yeah, and forget about Dark Bunny in this story; he's mysteriously missing in this fan fiction. Besides, Bionic Bunny has been in the series since the books, and that's saying something.

One day, Arthur and Buster were on Arthur's family's computer to do research for their project on red pandas and they were (obviously) very bored. After an hour of research, they decided it was time to take a break from researching by goofing off for about ten minutes or so.

"So what website should we visit, Arthur? Miniclip? The Shadow lands? Or maybe even Jump the Shark?" Buster kept suggesting.

"Buster, we always go on those sites in-between projects! How about we choose another site? Hey, how about we search "bionic bunny" on I think we can kill ten minutes easy since we won't be starting over on Plane Go Explody 2 (A/N: My fake, pretty inaccurate title for Heli Attack 2) at least a dozen times." Arthur told his best friend.

Buster replied "Okay!" and they typed in "bionic bunny" in the web search engine on pressed the enter key, and off they went to find Bionic Bunny stuff and info.

Not long after they started their search, they learned several things about It's filtering sucked, half of the results was about taking care of bunnies, and not too many people had enough time to create a decent Bionic Bunny website. They were just about too give up when they found…

"The Bionic Bunny Super Site? Well that sounds good enough…I guess. Enter it, Arthur, enter it!" The joyous bunny kept saying. And guess what? Arthur did indeed click on the enter picture.

The site they entered was like Bionic Bunny heaven to their little minds; they forgot they needed to continue working on their school project. This site had everything: Information about the series, characters, etc., images of all the characters, multimedia, which included video clips, and games and other stuff in the fun/misc. section. Arthur and Buster went straight to the fun section after they book marked it.

As they were scrolling down the page trying to decide which game to play, they spotted in big letters: BIONIC BUNNY DRINKING GAME: Try it with your friends!

"Drinking game? What's a drinking game?" Arthur rhetorically asked.

"Don't know, but it sounds interesting. Let's read it!" Buster replied.

Arthur clicked on the link to the page, and when the page was completely downloaded, he noticed this message under the title: **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T PROMOTE DRINKING, AND YOU MUST BE 21+ TO PARTICIPATE! **

"Buster, this promotes alcohol! We can't play this! If we get caught, my parents would call your mother, and they would both kill us!" Arthur explained as he started to click the back button.

"Arthur, stop! We don't need to drink alcohol if we play the drinking game; we can just drink coke! In fact, let's go get some right now!" Buster objected as he grabbed Arthur's hand and the mouse.

"Well…I think there are some cokes in the fridge… but on one condition: we get back to work on the project after Bionic Bunny finishes." Arthur said.

Buster sighed. "Okay, deal…" Suddenly, Buster hollered, "But I GET TO PRINT OUT THE GAME!"

After grabbing four cans of coca-cola in the fridge, the two boys walked into Arthur's living room when they saw D.W. on the couch, waiting for Mary Moo Cow to come on (A/N: I forget when Bionic Bunny came on, but I think it was the same as Mary Moo Cow's). Arthur and D.W. were just about to argue about who got the TV when Arthur quickly decided to give D.W. one of their cokes. D.W. walked out of the room a little confused why Arthur just suddenly decided to give her a coca-cola. In fact, after she left the room, she commented to Nadine, "Big brothers are definitely weird. I don't know how I live with one."

As Bionic Bunny blared on the TV set, Arthur and Buster participated in their first-ever drinking game, drinking whenever miscellaneous crap happened, like the reporter lady saying or sighing something about Bionic Bunny after he flies away at the end of every show. This is an example of how it went:

"_Oh, Bionic Bunny_ _just got tricked by an alien in disguise! Take one drink!"_ One of them would exclaim after reading the list and immediately after that, both boys would "GLUG, GLUG" down once or twice in theircoca-colas.

Thirty minutes later, the show ended, but they still wanted to play the drinking game. Because of this, Arthur popped in a Bionic Bunny video and they repeated their drinking game at least three times because there were three episodes on tape (and I don't know if it was possible for them to rewind it due to time). However, by the time that ended, they went very hyper and started bouncing on the couch and singing parody songs with a load of unmentionable words in them, like "Fuck the Knife" and they also somehow memorized Elton John's classic "The Bitch is Back" via Arthur's parents Elton John album.

Soon afterwards, night started to fall, and Buster's mom started to get worried about Buster. As a result of her motherly-ness, she called Arthur's parents and both them started looking for him downstairs. Not too soon after they started the search, they found Arthur and Buster in the bathroom; they both got sugar shock.

Ending/Epilogue

After their little incident, which the parents found about because of the mess, the papers, and D.W.'s tape of the two boy's dialogue, all three parents grounded their sons.

And that's…pretty much it, other than the fact both boys were sent to the fictional Cokaholics Anonymous.

THE END

A/N: Sorry if the ending sucked, guys, but it's better than the original ending, and believe me, it wasn't good.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and before you leave, please write a review. Have a great day!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
